disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
Thomas is a character created by the user Hi-Tech. Application located here. Abilities He can use a musket. Personality He is sweet, innocent, inexperienced, determined, and loyal. Opinions of Other Characters John Smith: best friend History Pocahontas Film Thomas was raised in London, England with his parents. He is one of the settlers that joins up with the Virgina Company to go to the New World, he leaves his parents and little sister behind in London. When saying good bye to them, his little sister takes their father's hat off of his head and put's it on Thomas's head in which his father allows him to keep it. The first fellow settlers he meets once he boards the ship are Ben and Lon where he learns that the legendary John Smith is the Captain, which has the young man amazed since he has heard many stories about the man. While on the voyage, Thomas and John Smith become friends. During the trip, there is a storm and the whole ship is in chaos trying to tie down the sails to prevent damage happening to them and to tie down the cannons to prevent them from rolling around and doing damage; plus falling overboard and losing them.Thomas is one of the ones trying to tie down the cannons, however the task proves to be very difficult with the ship rocking around and the waves going over to rails and slamming into the men on the deck. Thomas calls for John to get down from tying the sails down and help them with the cannons, in which his friend quickly does. After getting one of the cannons tied down, Thomas is swept overboard and into the ocean waters. John quickly goes to the aid of his friend and risks his life to save Thomas, the two get back on board and John makes a remark "Well, that was refreshing." as he rings out Thomas's hat and then puts it back on Thomas. When Governor Ratcliffe appears on the deck and speaks, Thomas does seem a bit afraid as he exclaims the Governor's name where Smith explains what had happened. When the Governor leaves them, they return to tying the cannons down and the storm has calmed down. Thomas tells John that he's gonna find a pile of gold and make a big house, and if any Indian tries to stop him, he'll just blast them. So at first it's suggest that Thomas doesn't care about the Indians in any way. Though John tells Thomas to just worry about his fortune and to leave the savages to him. Once at the New World, Thomas is one of the many settlers ordered to dig for the gold by Ratcliffe. Things start off good but when Percy spots some Indians where the settlers are, Ratcliffe raises the alarm and says it's a ambush, making everyone rush for their guns and a fight starts. Thomas quickly grabs his gun but he trips over a log and ends up firing it, though the bullet goes in between Ratcliffe's legs and puts a hole in a barrel, startling the Governor but only bring his wrath. Once the battle is over, Ratcliffe singles him out ordering him to learn how to shot properly. Upon John Smith's return to camp long after the battle; and him not being in it. Thomas was the one standing watch and he almost shots his friend, once seeing it's Smith, Thomas makes the remark that he could've killed him and does sound concern and slightly afraid of doing that. John tells him that it's doubtful since Thomas aims with one eye open and tells him to aim with both eyes open and shot the same way. When John tells the other settlers that he's made friends with a Indian woman; Pocahontas. There is some tension among the group due to their surprise. He then suggests a diplomatic solution would be best than fighting the Indians. Though Ratcliffe is clearly against it, viewing the Indians as savages still. Later in the night, Thomas spots John sneaking out and at first has no intention of following him. However that changes when Ratcliffe appears and orders Thomas to follow him and to shoot any Indians he comes across. He even gives Thomas a warning not to disappoint him again as he had done earlier by nearly shooting him as well as being a poor sailor; due to falling overboard. Thomas follows John and sees his friend kissing Pocahontas. At first Thomas doesn't do anything due to surprise however when Kocoum appears and attacks John, Thomas rushes in due to believing his friend is in danger. Taking John's advise and aiming with both eyes open, even muttering it as if to remind himself, he fires his musket and ends up killing Kocoum. However killing the Indian wasn't Thomas's intention as he does ask in a low voice 'is he' but doesn't have the heard to finish the sentence. Pocahontas is enraged and does charge him, but is stopped by John. When Thomas hears the other members of Pocahontas's tribe coming, he freezes and just stands there. Only when John yells at him twice to get out of here, does Thomas flee. Quickly returning to camp to tell the other settlers what happened and he does end up rallying them to come up with a plan for a rescue mission. However it is when Ratcliffe shows up and takes advantage of the whole event for his own desires that the settlers turn to war and most seem happy to comply. However Thomas is discourage due to seeing John and Pocahontas kiss, believing that a diplomatic solution is very well possible. When Smith is released and Ratcliffe orders the men to fire, Thomas is the first to oppose him. Saying that 'they let him go' and Ben even steps in to add 'that they don't want to fight', they meaning the Indians. Even when Ratcliffe tries harder to get the men to fire, Lon even steps in behind Thomas like Ben is, showing that no one is going to fire. Ratcliffe takes a gun from a settler and tries to shoot Chief Powhatan but John puts himself in the way and is short instead. Thomas is clearly horrified as he sees his friend land on the ground and when looking at Ratcliffe, he still seems horrified when he says 'you shot him' and in turn Thomas sees Ratcliffe for who he really is. When Ratcliffe tries to make up an excuse Ben and Lon mention how Smith was right and not to trust Ratcliffe, in which the settlers try to get the gun from the Governor. Thomas is the one to retrieve the gun from Ratcliffe and surprisingly takes control, telling the other settlers to put the Governor in chains and to gag him after the vows to see them all hanged for this. He then quickly rushes to John's aid. Later on, Thomas makes sure that the preparations to take both John and Ratcliffe back to England are in order. Once Pocahontas arrives, he goes over to her and explains that John has to return to England or else he'll die. Pocahontas responds by putting her hand on his shoulder in which indicates that she has forgiven him for killing Kocoum. He sees John off once Pocahontas is done talking to John and Thomas stays at Jamestown. Afterwards Thomas receives a letter from Yen Sid explaining the situation. Although he's not entirely sure why he was asked to join, Thomas has answered the call and made his way to the Merged Worlds. Threads Participated In Other *He wasn't shown in the second movie and is still assumed to be in Jamestown for the whole movie. Gallery Thomas.jpg Thomas 1.jpg Category:Characters